Sustenance
by sexyxfreexreal
Summary: Dean/OC. Dean wakes up to find a mysterious woman who only wants one thing. LEMON. Not sure if one-shot yet or if I should write more. Let me know!


Dean blinked hard as he slowly woke from sleep, wondering why everything around him suddenly felt different. His gaze narrowed as he looked around at his surroundings: a strange room, black sheets, a large and unfamiliar bed. Then he looked in front of him at the woman who suddenly appeared in his lap. She was in black underwear, a lacy thong and bra set, and she was beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful. Long, brown hair. A petite, lush body. Mysterious, green eyes. He gaped in amazement, trying to figure out what he had done to get such luck. Surely he was dreaming.

"Who...?"

"Shh," she whispered as she brought a finger up to his lips. "The last thing I want to do is talk."

His heart sped. "Fine by me."

She sidled closer onto his lap and he groaned at the feel of her body against his. She rubbed herself against the already present erection trapped within his jeans and he watched in wonderment as she grinded slowly against him.

"Oh, God, you feel so good," she moaned, pinning his chest against the headboard as she rocked her groin against his.

He was already so hard he couldn't think straight, and he grabbed her hips to help her ride him, eager to show this beauty all the pleasure she wanted.

She was already panting, riding him harder as he slid his hands up her body and cupped her breasts. She gave a soft gasp and quickly pulled her bra off, moving closer as she offered them up to his mouth.

"Lick them for me, Dean."

God, yes, he must have died and gone to heaven, because this woman was a goddess. Greedily, he obeyed, latching onto her breasts like a newborn as he licked and suckled them so thoroughly he could hear her cries grow louder.

She was moving faster, leaning back as far as she could go so he had better access, so he could lave every inch of her creamy, soft flesh.

Yet she stopped, suddenly pulling back as she looked down and slowed the rhythm of her lower body. He gazed at her, unsure of what she wanted or what she was thinking. But then she came closer and licked his lips, taking her time before she finally kissed him and opened her mouth, begging for his tongue. He complied so quickly she giggled in pleasure and their tongues dueled sensually for domination, all the while she kept riding him.

"I need you naked," she breathed as she pulled her hand down to his jeans and began to unzip.

She didn't have to say it twice. His shirt was off and thrown across the room in seconds and then they both raced to rip his jeans away. When he was finally bare, she came back onto him and rubbed her hands all over his body, sighing as she caressed his hot, hard muscles. He nearly cried out as she slid her soaking wet core against his raging cock and he positioned her above him.

She pushed him down against the mattress and straddled him properly, bringing his hand to her clit as she rose above his erection, her body dripping with need. At the feel of her swollen bud, he bared his teeth, not sure how long he was going to make it but damn sure he was going to try.

She dipped her body down just enough that she brushed the tip of his penis and he arched against the bed ready to take her.

"I need you to fuck me, Dean. I need you to fuck me so hard I come over and over until I can't come anymore. Please."

"Oh, fuck yeah," he breathed and then she slid onto him completely.

They both cried out the minute she was impaled and Dean was sure he had blacked out for a brief second from the feel of her hot, tight grip. She felt like heaven, pure, wet, scorching heaven. And when she began to move and grind, riding his cock in a slow, torturous rhythm, he gripped her hip hard as his other hand rubbed her clit. It was wild, unadulterated, hot. He could do nothing but watch her, gaze at her as her eyes closed in pure ecstasy while humping him. This was his every fantasy. This was the kind of sex he had been waiting for his whole life and as he began to move his own hips faster to hurry the pace, he could see a glint of triumph in her eyes.

"Oh, yes," she cried over and over, digging her nails into the muscles of his chest as she rode harder, gaining momentum as both of their climaxes neared. "Oh, Dean, don't stop. Please, don't stop."

He didn't. He thrust deeper, harder, gripping her hips so tight he was sure he was hurting her, but she moaned louder and louder, squeezing him unabashedly with her slick grip so she could milk from his every ounce of pleasure, until finally she tightened and arched her back in bliss.

"Oh, yes, Dean," she cried, "I'm coming! Oh, fuck!"

The vise grip of her sex combined with the sounds of her screams were the last draw and he yelled out in relief as his own release crashed over him like a tidal wave, hitting him so hard he practically came off of the bed.

Collapsing on top of him, they were both panting when she was dropped to his chest, running her hands all over his body in appreciation and thanks as they relished in the afterglow of the most amazing sex.

"Thank you," she whispered against his skin as she swirled a finger around his pec.

"No, thank you," he replied. "I'm just glad you picked me up."

"I knew you would give me what I needed."

"A mind-blowing orgasm?"

She chuckled. "No, more than that. Sustenance."

His brow creased. "Sustenance."

She suddenly lifted up and Dean felt his heart stop when he saw the violet color of her eyes.

"A succubus like me can't live without sex."


End file.
